


Just how we are/我们现在这样

by clairelight



Category: DCU
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 06:33:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12858834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clairelight/pseuds/clairelight
Summary: 哈尔问了超人一个关于某只蝙蝠的问题。





	Just how we are/我们现在这样

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Just how we are](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11513214) by [Nirmalneaners](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nirmalneaners/pseuds/Nirmalneaners). 



> words：950+

他看着自己刚刚救出的女人朝外跑去，一个名字被她声嘶力竭地呼唤着。随后她扑进名字主人的怀抱。对方接住她，两人拥抱在一起，手指狠命揪进彼此的衣服，眼泪随着一起跪倒的动作晃动着掉落下来。他的心小小地紧了紧。幸存的恋人们看着对方像是看着这世间唯一的珍宝，他们用细密亲吻和热烈的情话彼此安慰，悄然而滚烫，他站在一旁，觉得自己像是个贸然的闯入者。但他能理解为什么他们会这样，毕竟她差那么一点就没命了。

“你也希望能这样吗?”

他的视线从劫难逃生的恋人身上移开，疑惑地望向一边的绿灯侠。哈尔叹着气，翻了个白眼，他朝那对情侣的方向微微偏了偏了头，算是回答。

“我只是想说，和那只蝙蝠在一起，大概很辛苦吧。我发觉他在天下太平时都很难相处，我们还只是同事关系。我依然想揍他，为他之前居然用我来做实验，混蛋玩意儿，”他皱了皱眉，“不过是的，你难道不希望你们的关系能多…像那样一点？”

克拉克重新看向那对恋人，看着他们挤压拥簇，炽热的爱仿佛消熔了无法逾越的物理屏障，重新铸就，终成一体。是的，他曾经确实非常向往过。刚开始时，他们的关系总是前进一步后退五步，那些总是如幻影般落空的期待，和随之袭来漫长而疲惫的焦虑。那时的他总是显得不满又不安。可是随着和布鲁斯在一起的时间累积，他明白了一些之前从未留意过的事情。

他朝远方望了望，寻找到一个熟悉的心跳。布鲁斯已经在观察他了，很可能他一直都在，他的眼睛在他躯体上细细寻觅，留意着任何一处痕迹或伤口。他们都知道那不会有，可是布鲁斯执意要这么做。对旁人来说，布鲁斯的眼神可能显得客观而冷漠，可是克拉克知道，对方藏在斗篷里的手指微微颤抖，眼神热切，心思起伏。他的身体紧绷，忧虑如刀，刻进他深锁的眉间。他在碰到克拉克之前是不会放松下来的。等他们回家了，当克拉克在蝙蝠洞里四处游荡，发表自己对战事的见解时，布鲁斯就过来，悄然地，用手指，或者胳膊，擦过克拉克，直到他确认他们没事。克拉克没事。

那时他明白，深爱不仅限于令人动容的触碰。有些时候它也镌刻在寥寥几语，或者一个只有他才能读懂的眼神里。那是一种远比能展现出来的感情更为深刻和亘古的私人密语。他朝布鲁斯微笑，后者则冲他点了点头，眼神在克拉克身上多停留那么几秒后，便转身离去。克拉克看着他的背影，胸口清浅明媚的暖意留住了他嘴角那点傻笑，如果布鲁斯看见一定又会嗤之以鼻。

“不，”他回答，“我们现在这样很好。”

-end-


End file.
